


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...Ever Again.

by HaleStormStilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Artist Steve Rogers, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky loses the metal arm, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Damaged Bucky Barnes, Damaged Steve Rogers, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Future, Get ready for pain Y'all, I Love You, I've never stopped loving you, Living Together, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Realization, Sadness, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleStormStilinski/pseuds/HaleStormStilinski
Summary: The year was 1940 and Bucky realized he's been in love with his best guy, Steve. 76 years later, after Hydra, after Zemo, after getting his metal arm blasted off, he starts remembering things. Especially that he was in love with Steve.





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away...Ever Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone, I've had a shitty week and I wasn't up for writing...But I've decided to do some more Stucky stuff, I miss doing those.

It was the summer of 1940. Bucky was a twenty-three year old womanizer, his whole life ahead of him, just waiting to serve his country with this war going on, and he realized he was in love. _**~~Scratch that~~**_ , he's sort of always been in love, but he didn't fully realize it until now.

And it's not one of the lovely ladies of Brooklyn he's gotten the chance to swoon with his charm. Not one of them is the one that's stolen his heart, oh no. His name just so happens to be Steven Grant Rogers. Born July 4th, 1918 in Brooklyn, New York, and he just so happens to be his best friend of many years. 

After Sarah died, Steve was a wreck. Bucky _hated_ seeing Steve cry, he cried non-stop, he even had a couple Asthma attacks from all the crying, it scared the hell out of the Brunette.

Sarah was the only parent Steve had, and she was a second mother to Bucky. Steve doesn't know this, but when her health took a turn for the worse, she made him promise her that when she was gone, he would take care of the blond.

He promised her he would never let anything bad happen to him and she said "Good...You're such a good boy, James...I thank God every day that you and Steve met. But if you hurt him in any way, I will march down from Heaven and haunt you forever, you got that?"

Bucky said "Yes ma'am. I'll take good care of him, I promise." And he hasn't broken that promise, and never will.  

At the funeral he stayed right by Steve's side. They didn't say a word to each other, they didn't have to. Steve knows Bucky would never leave him. He cried, Bucky cried, everyone did. Sarah was such a wonderful woman, he doesn't have to guess where Steve's warn, loving personality comes from. 

After the funeral Bucky tried to find Steve, but when they got back to the apartment Steve told him he just wanted to be alone for a little while. That's when Bucky asked Steve to move in with him and his parents.

Steve didn't want to of course, but he wouldn't be able to support himself, his health wouldn't let him keep a steady job. But he eventually talked him into it and with the help of his folks, Bucky and Steve found a place of their own in Steve's neighborhood. It isn't the greatest place to live but hey, the rent wasn't so bad, and he wouldn't have to worry constantly about Steve being alone or if he's sick or hurt.

#

 _"The other night, dear,_  
_As I lay sleeping,_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms.."_

It was Bucky's day off, and he was spending it with Steve at their place, and he watched intently as Steve was sketching. He had no clue what he was sketching this time, the little Punk would never let him see what he was drawing until it was finished and he was completely satisfied with it, but he was sketching. 

Steve is so talented, but he never sees it, it drives Bucky crazy. He's a great artist, he could sell his art and make a lot of money from it.

But in this day and age, Religion was the current hit, since the whole Great Depression disaster finally died and War's broken out. People were and are afraid, they needed answers then and they need answers now. But that doesn't mean Bucky wouldn't bust his ass to get people to notice just how talented his best friend is, if Steve wasn't so stubborn.

He loved watching Steve draw. Ever chance he would get to watch him draw, he wouldn't tear his eyes off of him. Steve never noticed cause his face would be buried into that pad, unless his concentration was broken. But every time he watched him draw, he would fall more and more in love with the tiny blond.

 _"But when I awoke, dear,_  
_I was mistaken,_  
_So I hung my head and cried..."_

Bucky's always loved Steve since the day they met. He'd fight off all the bullies, take care of him while he was sick, and prayed for him to get better every single morning and night, or just whenever he got the chance.

He always feared losing Steve, he's never really known how it feels to lose someone close to him, he barely knows half of his family on both sides, but if he lost Steve, he wouldn't be able to take it. That would just rip his heart and soul to shreds until there was nothing left. 

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine.._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are grey..."_

Bucky had no idea why he was singing _You Are My Sunshine_ , but it's been stuck in his head all day. He's sang it quietly, sang it in his head, hummed it, he wasn't sure if Steve noticed. 

"Bucky...Please stop. Singin'. That. _Song._ " The blond finally said after an hour or so of awkward silence. He did notice.

The brunette smiled and asked "Aww m'sorry Stevie, am I buggin' you?"

Without looking up from the sketch pad, the tiny blond said "Yes. 'm tryin' to concentrate."

Bucky's smile grew and he chuckled before continuing.

 _"You'll never know, dear,_ _How much I love you..."_ He slowly got off of his cot and made his way over to the other side of the room where Steve's cot sat. He watched as the blond was trying not to smile, but he wasn't doing a great job.

 _"Please don't take my sunshine away..."_ He said, raising his voice just a little but not enough to disturb their neighbors.

Steve chuckled and stopped sketching, and put his stuff down. "Stop it, Buck."

 _"The other night, dear,_  
_As I lay sleeping,_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms.."_

"Stop it, Jackass, 'm serious."

The brunette grinned and said "Aww c'mon Stevie, don't be like that now...'M bored, an I like watchin' you draw. You don't like me singin'?"

Steve chuckled and said "Yes, you're horrible, now shut your trap and get away from me."

The brunette shook his head and said "Nuh uh, I ain't goin' anywhere. C'mon, sing with me."

The blond halfheartedly pushed at him as he got closer, saying "No!" When Bucky started tickling his boney sides, causing the blond to start laughing and squirming around.

When the Brunette finally stopped in fear he'd cause an Asthma attack, he kept getting closer until he was inches from his face and stopped. The blond started turning red and it was quite possibly the cutest thing the brunette had ever seen him do. And he's had many years of witnessing such cuteness. 

 _"But when I awoke, dear,_  
_I was mistaken,_  
_So I hung my head and cried..."_

Steve studied him with those big blue eyes with the tiniest bit of green in them, looking up at him through those long lashes, and didn't know what to do. Bucky noted that Steve wasn't pulling back or smacking the brunette, so that must be a good sign.

The brunette swallowed and pulled back just a little just in case, and continued. 

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine.._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are grey.._.C'mon Stevie, sing with me. You know the words, I know you do..."

The blond rolled his eyes but smiled a little and sighed. He stared at the brunette for a minute until he swallowed and started singing.

 _"You'll never know, dear,_ _How much I love you..."Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

The brunette smiled and said "There ya go...There's that pretty voice. C'mon now, let's keep it going." And this time, they started singing together.

 _"I'll always love you,_  
_And make you happy,_  
_If you will only say the same._  
_But if you leave me,_  
_To love another,_  
_You'll regret it all some day_.

 _You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear,_  
_How much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

They stopped and stared at each other, Steve getting redder and redder, until even Bucky was getting warm. And he wasn't one to blush, he's almost never blushed around all the dames he's been with. But they weren't Steve.

Something clicked in the brunettes mind and he could hear his own voice in his head say _Fuck it_ , and he closed the gap, his lips now on Steve's. 

The blond gasped in surprise and Bucky went to pull away, but could feel him kiss back just a little. The brunette did however pull back and looked at him. He sighed and said "Shit Stevie, I-"

"I love you."

That hit him like a speeding train. He just stared at the blond, trying to think of something to say but didn't get the chance to when Steve pulled him back in and kissed him. 

Bucky could tell that was his first kiss. And that made him feel like the worst best friend alive. He figured at least one of the ladies he tried to set Steve up with would've kissed him...Which pisses him off, cause those broads don't know what they're missing. But maybe is Steve wanted to, he could help the blond practice kissing...For hours...

The brunette quickly kiss him back, carefully taking hold of his tiny face in his hands, kissing him with the same pressure so he wouldn't overwhelm him.

They did that for a couple minutes before Bucky pulled back so they could breathe, gently pushing his forehead against Steve's. They had their eyes closed as they replenished their oxygen and when the blond opened his eyes Bucky was looking right back at him. He smiled and said "I love you too...But you _definitely_ gotta work on your kissin' there, Punk."

Steve chuckled and said "Well then, make yourself useful, Barnes." And so he did.

#

You'd think 76 years would go by so slow, but oh no, it seems like just yesterday Steve was 22 again practicing his kissing skills with his best guy every chance they got, or the first time the hunky brunette made love to him, which Steve will never forget. He was the first and he'll be the only one that would ever mean the most to him.

Siberia was cold. And it felt even colder since he and Bucky fought against Tony. No one can ever grasp how much the brunette means to him. Everyone on Tony's side and even some on Steve's side think he's crazy for wanting to protect Bucky.

They've been through so much together while growing up, he was _always_ by his side, he _never_ left him like Steve always feared he would, up until the the day he watched the man he loved most in all the world fall to his death from a speeding train. And then was truly shocked to find out himself that Bucky didn't die when he fell, and he wasn't the same Bucky he grew up with in Brooklyn, thanks to HYDRA.

But even now, no matter what he did as the Winter Soldier, no matter how many people he was forced to kill, or all the horror he must have seen or felt, that wasn't Bucky's fault. That wasn't him, and Steve would do all he could to protect him.

After Tony blasted Bucky's metal arm off, Steve _lost it_. He would've still tried to talk to Tony, still try to make his peace, but when Tony blasted his arm off, that all went right out the window and he kicked Tony's ass.

After Steve helped a battered Bucky get up to his feet and dropped his shield when Tony said he didn't deserve it, he carefully took the brunette away from Tony to a different part of the building where HYDRA kept his best guy, and Bucky said "S-Steve..I need..." Before he dropped down to the ground, bringing the blond down with him.

Steve moved when he fell so he wouldn't land on Bucky and the brunette groaned. Steve looked at Bucky and was about to ask if he was alright, but realized that would be a stupid thing to ask right now.

Bucky closed his eyes and swallowed hard before opening his eyes. He looked at Steve with those cloudy skies and said "I told you, Steve...'M not worth all this..." His voice rough and gravelly from many years of possible disuse. 

The blond shook his head and said "Don't say that, Buck...You're worth it, all of it...I'll never stop fighting, I'll never give up on you...C'mon, let's get outta here-"

He went to help the brunette back up to his feet, but Bucky said "Wait...Wait Steve-- _Wait!_ " And stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Steve stopped and looked at him, and those sad eyes never left his. The brunettes bottom lip quivered and he quietly said "It hurts, Steve... _Stevie._ "

That's the first time Steve has heard _Stevie_ in 76 years. And Bucky is the only one allowed to call him that. Steve gently laid his hand on his best guys shoulder and asked "What Buck, what hurts? You shoulder? Your face?"

The brunette shook his head and said "No..." Before reaching his hand up and pointed at Steve's chest where his heart was and said "Here." Steve looked down at his finger before looking back at his face.

Tears were in Bucky's eyes and he muttered "It hurts there the most...I can't take anymore of this, Steve, I can't-" 

Steve leaned down and said "Hey, hey." Smoothing his hand over Bucky's hair, even though some of it had blood in it. He swallowed and said "We'll be alright. We'll be alright Buck, I promise...I'll get you outta here and we'll rest, okay?"

The brunette nodded and closed his eyes again. "Jus...Give me a minute.."

Steve nodded and said "Okay, Buck." leaning down to press his lips to his forehead. He continued to pet his hair and that's when he softly started to sing.

 _"The other night, dear,_  
_As I lay sleeping,_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms._  
_But when I awoke, dear,_  
_I was mistaken,_  
_So I hung my head and cried..."_

Even though Bucky has had so much of his memories taken away, he remembered those journals he had in his apartment back in Bucharest. Especially the page that had a picture of Steve as Captain America on it. He didn't wanna forget Steve.

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear,_  
_How much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away..._

 _I'll always love you_  
_And make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same.."_

He felt tears in his eyes and was fighting not to cry, but seeing Bucky so battered like this and imagining all the pain he must have gone through, it's hard not to wanna cry. And he decided to change the lyrics up a little.

 _"But then I lost you,_  
_And they hurt you,_  
_I'll make sure they regret it all some day.."_

Bucky's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the blonds face...His brows furrowed like he was thinking and he asked "Steve?"

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear,_  
_How much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

"Steve...I...I remember that...The song, I remember the song...Not exactly like that but...I think I sang it."

Steve grinned at that and nodded. He swallowed and said "Yeah Buck...You used to sing it to me, a long time ago...What else do you remember?"

They fell into silence while the brunette was thinking. Steve was about to ask again, but Bucky opened his mouth. _"You told me once, dear you really loved me.."_ Singing in a tone that was different from how it used to be, but Steve just wanted to hear him. _"And no one else could come between..."_

Steve smiled and said ""There ya go...There's that pretty voice." Remembering when the older man said that to him before their first kiss.

He stopped for a minute until he swallowed and took a deep breath. _"But then I left you, and became a monster...And they've shattered all our dreams_...I've kissed you?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah Bucky, you did. A lot."

His eyes fixed onto his and he asked "You told me you loved me?"

Steve nodded again and said "Yeah...Always have, always will, I haven't stopped.."

The brunette asked "But...I'm not.. _Him_ anymore.."

Steve assumes _Him_ either means the Winter Soldier or Bucky before he fell, but he knew which one he was talking about.

The Captain petted his hair and leaned in closer, meeting his eyes. "What's happened to you was unforgivable. But all those years, it _wasn't_ you, you had _no control_ over it...But despite all that, _you_ are still _you_. And you will find your peace, I promise...And no matter what _you_ I get, I'll _never_ stop loving you...Is there anything else?"

The brunette slightly nodded and asked "I told you I loved you?"

Steve nodded and asked "And do you?"

They fell silent again but neither tore their eyes away until Bucky said "Yeah. You're the only one who cares this much about me..."

The blond smiled and gently caressed the side of his bloody face before leaning down and kissing his busted lips. He feared Bucky would get scared and pull away to defend himself, but he didn't. He was too tired, and he knew he could trust Steve. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed him back before Steve pulled away, but was still close.

He went back to petting the brunettes locks before he started singing again.

 _"You are my sunshine,_  
_My only sunshine._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are grey._  
_You'll never know, dear,_  
_How much I love you._  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_...Ever again... _Please._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Yaayyyy happy sorta ending! :D.


End file.
